Christmasing With You
by somekindafreaky
Summary: Robin and Starfire are off to Gotham on a mission this Christmas... but they catch more than just villains and colds. You guessed it, the love bug!
1. Prologue: Enter the Batman

Okay all, this is my first attempt at Teen Titans fiction… please be nice. As for any readers of my X-Men:Evo stuff who stumbled on here and are thinking 'what!', well, I'm sorry but I can't see the XM:E stuff getting updated any time soon. Sorry! You guys were great.

I know it's not the Christmas season but. Oh well. I do not include a disclaimer because they are stupid.

**Christmas-ing With You**

**Prologue: Enter the Batman**

Christmas-time, and the city seemed to sparkle a little more brightly this time of year. There wasn't much snow in California, but that didn't stop thin layers of ice frosting the windows of every building in a festive manner. It was the eighteenth of December, and already decorations bedecked every shop and house, including that peculiar T-shaped one out on that little island.

Robin was currently sprawled out on the sofa in the rec. room, his laptop resting on his stomach, a plate of Starfire's Christmas cookies at his elbow. (She was quite a good cook when she followed a regular Earth recipe, though how various sea creature shapes fit into the holiday theme, he couldn't say.)

Said princess was down in the gardens that surrounded the tower, ensuring her strange alien plants were prepared for the winter. Beast Boy and Cyborg were doing their Christmas shopping, and Raven was … somewhere trying to avoid anything sparkly and jolly, no doubt.

Then the big screen to Robin's right flickered on, and there was Batman, much to his surprise. He very nearly dropped his octopus.

"Hello Robin," said Batman.

"Hey… calling up to say Merry Christmas? Even you can manage once a year, I guess…"

"It didn't take you long to sass me, I see. Very good. But no. I need your assistance on a rather grim matter."

"You need my help? That's a new one."

"It is, isn't it. But there's no time for that."

Robin, much as he liked to push Bruce's buttons, had enough presence of mind to know when to get serious. "What's wrong?"

"There's this guy. I trust you'll have heard of him – Alexander Lancelyn."

"Lancelyn Corps., sure. What, worried he'll put Wayne Enterprises out of business?" Robin retorted wryly.

"Not quite. He's a business tycoon, yes, but I have reason to believe there's more to it than that."

"What reason?"

"Mainly that everyone who's stood in his way so far has died under mysterious circumstances."

"One of those guys, I get it. What's stopped him from being put behind bars already?"

"Power."

"Oh. One of _those _guys," Robin frowned.

"I could get him if I wanted to," Batman assured his former sidekick, almost as though trying to defend himself. "But it would be hard, and take long. And I like to enjoy Christmas."

Robin grumbled. "I'm not doing your dirty work."

Batman sighed. "Look, I've already put aside my pride to ask for your help, boy. Much as I hate to admit it, you have something I don't that could be vital to this mission."

"What's that?" Robin stared up at the screen, suddenly very curious but trying not to show it.

"Access to a beautiful young girl."

Robin blinked. "Are you trying to tell me that… _you _don't have access to a beautiful young girl?"

"I have access to plenty," Bruce replied, cool as a cucumber as always. "But unfortunately, not one who's cut out for superhero work. And no, Batgirl won't cut it this time. She's not his style. Plus, she's gone to Europe for the holidays. We need someone more innocent – yet more womanly. More exotic."

"Wonderwoman?" Robin said uncertainly.

"She's busy enough as it is. And no – someone younger."

"…Supergirl?"

"How you ever manage to solve crimes, Robin, I'll never know."

"Oh," Robin's face darkened a little. "Unless you're talking about Raven…"

"From what I've seen of Miss Raven, she wouldn't be too keen on seduction. And no, she's not his style either."

"Starfire," Robin said glumly, knowing and disliking the answer.

"She's perfect for this, I assure you. Exactly his type. _Very _different to other girls, high profile, beautiful, young, virginal…"

"And she'll stay that way," Robin added grumpily.

"I'm sure we all hope so," Batman said with a nod.

_Damn him_, thought Robin. "Won't he be discouraged by her being a superhero? If he really is a criminal?"

"I wouldn't worry about that. If I've judged right – and I have – he'll be attracted to her power. Other than that, I don't think he has enough respect for women to really believe she'll be any threat."

"He sounds like a prick," Robin consented grudgingly. "But I don't exactly like throwing my team mates in with pricks."

"Then you're in the wrong business." Robin scowled. "I expect her in Gotham as soon as possible – tomorrow morning at the latest."

Robin stared at him in disbelief. "You mean you're just going to whisk her away at Christmas?"

"Relax, Robin. You can come too."

Robin's cheeks went pink. "How do you intend to explain this to the people of Gotham?"

"Simple. The newspapers have already been alerted and have spread the word.. Dick Grayson is coming home from college for the holidays. Robin, and the illustrious Starfire, are also on their way to assist Batman in keeping control of the city during the difficult season."

There were many more questions Robin wanted to ask on just how it was all pulled off, but he knew that Batman would have everything smoothed out. He had clearly run out of decent arguments, and he had barely begun.

"What do you want us to do?" he asked, hating himself for relenting so easily. "You sending a plane?"

"Oh, I think you can get here yourselves."

"By tomorrow morning!"

"I don't think I need go to the effort of explaining to the world why you'd be picked up by one of our company's vehicles, either that or getting a non-Wayne one to you… no, no, it's much simpler if you come by way of motorcycle."

"Yeah right, like you do anything. It's all Alfred."

"And I really didn't want to burden the poor man."

Robin rolled his eyes. "At least give me a brief on this mission. What do you want us to do?"

"You? Not much. Keep out of the way. Starfire, however, will hopefully be able to court Lancelyn over a period of days, find out anything she can, and finally seduce and drug him and blow his whole operation."

"…Oh." Robin was not a big fan of this plan. But what could he say? He wasn't a very good leader if he didn't like putting one of his team members into a position that, horrible as it was, could put a bad man behind bars.

"The Christmas ball tomorrow night will be the best place to start. He'll be there. And so will Starfire."

"She hasn't consented to it, yet," Robin grumbled.

Batman narrowed his eyes, or rather, the eye slits in his cowl. "She will though, I'm sure. See you tomorrow." The screen went dead.

Okay, okay, that was a really lame chapter. Mostly dialogue and other boring-ness. The next one will be hopefully much more interesting (and fluffy!). Review responses will be found at the bottom of the page. Cheers!


	2. Midnight Express to Gotham

**Midnight Express to Gotham**

It was five o' clock, and already darkening. Robin glanced at his watch. They would have to get a move on if they wanted to get there by morning.

"Hey man, a question," Beast Boy cocked his head curiously, "you know when you went to China, and we all dressed in your clothes—" Robin rolled his eyes "—well, we definitely didn't see any _jeans _in there."

Robin looked down at himself. He did admit that it felt distinctly odd to be wearing civilian clothes, yet he had forgotten how comfortable it was. Due to the cold winter weather, he had put on both a black sweater and a dark red hooded jacket. They were thick and loose, a massive transition (and relief) from the usual spandex.

"Star," he ignored Beast Boy's question and called up to the rec. room ceiling "Are you ready yet?"

In reply, the doors slid open, revealing the very girl he wanted to see.

"Damn," said Cyborg, "I think the sun just walked in."

"I was going to say the same," Raven agreed, though didn't sound nearly so glad about it.

Starfire was definitely looking rather… radiant, this evening. Luminous, you might go so far as to say, and certainly very sun-like. Her wealth of glossy red hair was gleaming in the light from the setting sun outside, looking for all the world like real fire. Her golden skin was, as usual, glowing with health and happiness. To complete the look she was dressed mostly in gold and yellow hues. Her tan coat finished just above her knees, exposing a tantalizingly small amount of bare flesh before her brown suede, small pointed-heeled boots began. Underneath her coat she wore a thin white turtleneck sweater, and a very brief yellow-and-white tartan pleated skirt.

"I think you ought to button up that coat, Starfire," Raven said flatly as she settled back down with her book. "Robin: remember, this is work, not pleasure."

Robin glared at her, but doubted Starfire would understand her meaning, thankfully.

"C'mon Star, we better go."

"Have fun in Gotham guys," Cyborg waved cheerfully as Robin steered Starfire in the direction of the door.

"It's work, not pleasure," Robin muttered under his breath.

"Pardon, Robin?" Starfire blinked prettily at him as they exited the tower, to be suddenly slapped by the frost.

"Nothing," Robin went over to fetch his R-cycle. "You sure you won't be too cold? It's quite a long way… we'll probably be on the road all night."

"I will be alright, I thank you for your concern," she smiled. "Tamaranians do not suffer changes in temperature so much as humans."

He wheeled his motorcycle over and climbed on. "Good to know." He held out a helmet to her.

"You are certain you wish for me to accompany you on the bicycle run by the motor? I could fly quite easily if it would be easier for you…" she hovered uncertainly beside the bike, yet eyed it hopefully.

"No, it's fine. I could use your body heat," he grinned, and she blushed beautifully, lowering herself gracefully onto the seat behind him.

"You are not uncomfortable?" she made sure.

"Not in the slightest," he lied, feeling her thighs slide against his hips as she moved closer. There was a definite discomfort… but not a particularly bad one. She wrapped her arms around his chest, careful not to squeeze too tight, and he smiled to himself.

"You ready?"

She nodded, and he felt her cheek against his neck, giving him Goosebumps that weren't much to do with the cold. The bike revved up, her hold on him increased a little in anticipation, and then in a sharp blast of air, they were off.

………

Seven hours later, as the time approached midnight, Robin was extremely grateful for having asked Starfire to ride with him. She was just about the only thing keeping him above freezing temperature. Somehow, after all this time out in the cold night, with the freezing wind rushing past them, she had remained warm as a fluffy sweater – and she was _much _less embarrassing to be seen with.

"You still alright?" he called back to her over the roar of the vehicle on the lone country road. She lifted her head from off his back (and he immediately felt the absence of warmth) and said something in reply.

"What?" he shouted. And regretted it somewhat as she placed her lips dangerously close to his ear so that he might hear her.

"Yes, I am fine."

_You sure are. _"Not too cold?"

"No, I am quite hot enough."

_Bit of an understatement. _"We'll be there soon."

"That is good to know," she sighed, and the breath of warm, sweet air against his bare skin made him shiver slightly.

"Oh, forgive me for not enquiring, Robin!" she gasped. "But you are not too cold?"

"Don't worry about me," he assured her, but she shook her head violently, sending strands of long red hair to whip him in the face.

"I do not believe that you do not feel the cold much worse than me, Robin," she said stubbornly, and to his delight and horror, she pressed herself up against him as fully as was physically possible. He could only imagine without being able to see, how much her coat and skirt had ridden up. Though to her credit, he was certainly warmed up.

Only a few hours more… but still, it was going to be a long night.

………

The Wayne mansion always looked more intimidating by night – and it was pretty intimidating by day. He felt the empty stone eyes of the gargoyles watching him as he drove down the winding driveway up to the garage, which was fairly imposing in itself.

He drew the bike to a halt, and gently removed the dozing Starfire's arms from where they were wrapped loosely round his waist. Swinging his leg over the handlebar so as to get off without disturbing her too much, he caught her before she slumped forward, and said her name softly.

"Star? Wake up, we're here." Starfire didn't make any response other than to lean her head against him and make a sort of purring sound. He smiled fondly, and hoisted her over his shoulder as tenderly as possible so as not to wake her.

After he had wheeled his bike into the garage and then locked up behind him, he transferred Starfire into a more comfortable hold – the traditional fireman's lift. Then he went round to the front door and let himself in.

But of course, Alfred was not to be outdone, and was standing but a few feet away (almost giving Robin a heart attack) in his dressing gown and one of those amusing pointy nightcaps that you don't really think anyone _actually _wears.

"Christ, Alfred… I thought you were a ghost or something."

"Not quite yet, Master Dick."

Robin coughed embarrassedly, shooting a glance down at Starfire. "Um…"

Alfred was not fazed. "Master Richard, then." Robin grinned sheepishly. "And this lovely young lady must be Miss Starfire."

"Yeah, um, she fell asleep on the way here."

"You always were able to sweep them off their feet, Master Richard."

"Thanks, Al," Robin narrowed his eyes, but couldn't help smiling. "I think I'd better get her to bed – _her own_, get your mind out of the gutter," he added as he saw Alfred open his mouth.

"I was merely going to ask if either of you might like a hot drink before you went to sleep."

"Sure you were," Robin rolled his eyes. "I think all we need is a good night's sleep. I'll put her in the room next to mine, if that's okay."

"I had anticipated as such, sir. Her bed is made."

Robin shook his head as he ascended the stairs, wondering just how that old man was as sharp as ever.


	3. Starfire: Meet Mr Wayne

**Starfire: Meet Mr Wayne**

When Robin woke up at about nine the next morning, he was struck with a sense of nostalgia. This bed, that wallpaper, the very smell of Wayne Manor. He felt so comfortable there, he allowed himself several moments before he tried to actually remember why he wasn't in Jump City. It slowly came to him, and he groaned at the prospect of what lay ahead.

It wasn't that he had particular feelings for Starfire, other than best friend feelings anyway. There was physical attraction – that one was obvious – but there was definitely no semblance of _real, deep, romantic _feeling.

Okay, maybe a little bit, but nothing significant. He cared for her deeply, sure. He was overprotective of her, that was true. He had dreams about what it would be like to be with her, yes… but… what was his point again?

Oh yes, despite all this, there was absolutely no way he really actually wanted to get involved with a team mate! He just had the natural reaction a boy his age would have to a girl like Starfire. There was no reason to get in a fuss over it.

He pondered all this over in his head as he got dressed, then left his room and went to knock on Starfire's door, figuring she'd need directions on getting to the breakfast room. When she wasn't there, he supposed she must have found her own way. Starfire was pretty good like that.

He wandered down in the general direction of the kitchen, not much wanting to run into Bruce in the proper dining room, where he would no doubt be judged and criticised for something or other.

It was here he found Starfire. Although he only saw her from behind, there was absolutely no possibility that it could be anyone but her. Neither Bruce nor Alfred was in the habit of wandering about in only long white shirts and long red wigs, as far as he knew. And he was fairly sure neither of them had legs that long, golden, shapely and fantastical.

When he had the good fortune to walk in on her, she was in the process of making herself her favourite Tamaranian breakfast beverage, which contained some ingredients he preferred not to ask about. She was apparently searching for these ingredients amongst the cupboards and drawers of Bruce's absurdly enormous kitchen, and he found her in a position that provided him with a pretty nice view. That is, she was on her tiptoes, stretching up to a high cupboard, her legs taught, and her shirt ridden up so that he could see her very tiny pink shorts, dotted with red hearts, that didn't cover much.

He stared at her for a moment, the only thought able to cross his mind being that he wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning, and then she noticed he was there.

She turned around and blinked in surprise, then smiled dazzlingly. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes shiny, and her hair tousled from sleep.

"Hi," said Robin, his voice deeper and sounding more idiotic than usual. Starfire giggled.

"Joyous morning greetings! The house of your childhood is a very wondrous place, Robin."

"It's alright," Robin leant his elbow on the counter to his right, hoping he looked more cool than flustered. "I was always getting lost though."

"I can imagine," Starfire nodded. "I was forced to use the delicious aroma of coffee coming from this room in accordance with my sense of smell to guide me here."

"Speaking of which, I could go for some. What say we…"

"Master Richard, Miss Starfire, Master Bruce is expecting you both in the breakfast room," came Alfred's sudden interruption from the doorway, startling them both.

Starfire didn't seem as embarrassed about her completely bare legs as Alfred did (his ears turned red at least). Instinctively dropping a curtsey, she smiled winningly and Robin knew she had even his old English butler under her spell.

"Come along Robin!" she grabbed his hand and he was powerless but to follow. "I am very eager to meet the great man who took you in as a young child and raised you so very well!"

"Heh." Starfire and even Alfred moved so fast, Robin barely had time to wonder what Bruce would think when this girl that he _lived with _pranced in wearing… not much. But soon they were in the breakfast room and there was Bruce, measuring the both of them up. Starfire was a stranger so it was more understandable, but Robin rather resented it. Though you'd think he'd be used to it by now.

Starfire evidently passed the test of approval, despite her revealing nightwear – or perhaps because of it? (but no, not Bruce…) – because she was quickly invited to sit directly on Bruce's right-hand side. Robin however, was placed at the far end of the terribly long table, much to his discomfort.

"I am very glad to make your acquaintance, Princess Koriand'r," said Bruce, inclining his head politely. Starfire smiled and blushed.

"'Princess Koriand'r'," mimicked Robin under his breath, but Bruce's head snapped up all the same.

"Richard. It's been some time since I saw you." A pause. "You've gotten very thin."

'You've gotten very old,' Robin would have retorted, but he still had some dignity, at least in Starfire's eyes. Besides, it wasn't even true. Bruce looked the same as ever, maybe slightly weary and a little too wise for his age, but jaw-droppingly handsome all the same. _Damn it. _

While Alfred served the two teens their enormous breakfasts, much to Starfire's delight and many cooing noises, Bruce got straight down to business.

"What has Robin told you about the mission you're going to undertake, Koriand'r?" he asked, heroically managing not to react to the astonishing speed at which she ate.

"Not much," Robin interrupted, "I didn't want to scare her off before she even got here."

"Yes, I am not very illuminated on the subject…"

"She means she's in the dark."

"Yes, alright DICK, let her speak."

"I was hoping you could explain it all to me, Mr Wayne."

"Please, call me Bruce. And, well, I'm not sure you'll much like what you're about to hear, Kory… do u mind being Kory for the time being?"

"No, I should like that very much!"

Robin seethed quietly over in his corner.

"There's a Christmas ball tonight, and all of Gotham's elite is attending. This includes a man called Alexander Lancelyn, a business mogul and also our main suspect."

"What is he suspected of, Mr… Bruce?"

"A number of assassinations. Unfortunately he has far too much influence over the authorities to have even been investigated yet."

"Oh dear," Starfire's brow furrowed in cute determination. "He sounds very bad! I shall be glad to assist in any way I can!"

"I'm sure you can, Kory," Bruce's eyes ran over her briefly, and Robin glowered at his fried egg. If there was any man he could trust not to go after Star, it was Bruce. The man might be an international playboy, but he had morals even when it came to women, and that included not messing with a) a sixteen-year-old girl, b) a fellow superhero, and c) Robin's … friend. But all the same, it made him uncomfortable. However innocent Bruce's intentions, there was no telling whether or not Starfire, like so many others, would fall for his natural charms.

"This evening, I want you to introduce yourself to Mr Lancelyn. If all goes well, he'll ask to see you again. He'll like you, I can tell you that much."

Starfire placed a finger to her lip thoughtfully. "Will I be Starfire or Princess Koriand'r or Kory?"

"I think Starfire would be our best bet for now. There's no need for anyone to know your real name. If anyone asks, you're at the ball at my invitation. Robin and I will be there as Bruce and Richard."

At this point Starfire turned to address Robin. "Robin? Will this ball be anything like the prom?"

"Kind of," Robin tried to conjure up memories of what Gotham's Christmas ball had been like when he was younger, though to be honest he had been to so many of those silly formal things he had long been unable to distinguish between them.

"Then I am quite concerned that I did not bring suitable dress!" she gasped, gazing apologetically at Bruce.

"Don't worry Kory," he patted her arm comfortingly in an uncharacteristic moment. "Alfred took the liberty of choosing a dress for you. And I think you'll find he has impeccable taste."

………

Sugarland31 – another chapter added, at your request, my first (and fourth) reviewer:)

Kay jolyn – that must have been one of the nicest reviews I've ever received! It always means so much when people put the effort into a longer one as you did. Yes, I do believe Robin, at heart, is just a guy with hormones like the rest of them (tut tut). And yes, both Robin and Starfire are in for a tough time... but would we have it any other way? Oh, incidentally, I love your story Strangers in the Night!

WHOCARES? – thanks for your review! I CARE!

Inuandrave7 – I will certainly try and finish it! (And not let it fall into disrepair like so many of my others…) Glad you're enjoying it :)

RobinStarfire – I always do update as soon as I can (which isn't always very often…)

Hoshi – your hopes have been fulfilled, here's some more! Thanks for your reviews – two! I feel special

Neko Starfire – you need not wait any longer!

Samantha – I appreciate your enthusiasm! I too agree that more people should write about Batman. I personally don't know much about him, hence his possibly being OC in this story, but otherwise he's the best!

Alterguild – judging by your very nice and polite review (and your fabulous stories) you too are beautifully well written! Thank you very much

Dbzgtfan2004 – "Robin and Starfire forever" indeed :D (SKF's brother- "DBZ GT RULES!" Aww. And he's nineteen as well…)

FaDiNgSiLvErStAr – oh my goodness! IT'S YOU! I'm so glad you like this fandom too!

April4rmH-town – I'm flattered that you'll keep an eye on it, I hope it's worthy!

WinterDistortion – merci! And yes, I was intending to introduce the name Koriand'r eventually, but I guess if readers are already noticing its absence, I'd better get a move on! Thanks for your reminder ;)

Robin fan - …hi…? Hehe. Abundant thanksgivings for your reviews


	4. It's Party Time

**It's Party Time**

Robin wasn't particularly sure he remembered this room, or even if he had ever been in it. It was the kind of average generic sitting room that you could go your whole life in Wayne Manor never setting foot in. But it had presumably been set aside for Robin and Starfire's own personal use for the duration of their stay, because this was where they had been instructed to meet before going on to the party.

In addition to this, it was here that the Christmas presents they had brought with them from Jump City had been decoratively laid out by Alfred underneath the enormous tree.

Robin smiled fondly as he recalled the tree back at Titans tower – a humongous specimen donated by the city, and as none of them had very similar tastes, they had each been allocated a fifth of it. Beast Boy's side, covered in a clashing array of tinsel and a bizarre assortment of the least tasteful (but most 'fun') decorations you could imagine. Cyborg's corner had a silvery metallic, futuristic look to match its owner, with flashing lights and all kinds of gadgets that didn't seem very holiday-themed, but they were sparkly so it didn't matter. Raven's part of the tree, which was the tip, was sparingly and tastefully decorated with a few small, plain silver baubles, and on the top was a little silver star. She didn't really put much effort into festivities…

Starfire, in true Starfire fashion, had opted to make her own decorations, which certainly made for the most… interesting portion of the tree. Paper cut-out things like snowmen, angels, bicycles and scorpions were stuck on with sellotape. One of the branches she had knitted for a long pink scarf.

Looking at this tree that Alfred had decorated, Robin could see where he had got his taste from. Both this and his portion of the one at home had been measured meticulously so as to fit a perfect number of very sensible red, green and silver baubles and plain white lights, with an equal amount of space between each one. It wasn't quite as exciting as he liked to believe he was. And in fact this realisation was a little depressing.

With a sigh he plumped down into the sofa that faced the crackling fireplace, disliking the way the tuxedo felt. He had worn them enough in the past to feel fairly comfortable in one, but it still wasn't to his taste. It was especially weird that his hair wasn't spiked – which was his superhero Robin look – but left un-gelled hanging over his eyes and ears, in a similar way as to when it got wet out on missions.

But _most _weird of all was feeling the cool air on the skin around his eyes, and seeing the brightness of the fire without its being dulled by a mask or sunglasses. And any minute now, Starfire would come in and see his uncovered baby blues for the first time. It was enough for him to develop nerves, though naturally you wouldn't have guessed from his usual expressionless face.

Starfire liked Robin, that much was obvious. But would she like Dick Grayson? Despite being technically the same person, the two could be very different.

He let his head drop into his hands wearily. _I need a miracle._

The door creaked open quietly, and he turned around to see who had come in. It was Starfire of course.

_Hallelujah._

And he meant it. Alfred may have been a very old, very upright English gentleman, but the man knew how to pick out dresses that were both elegant and incredibly sexy. This in itself was slightly worrying.

But Robin had better things to concern himself with than the mysteries of his butler, because Starfire looked stunning. He certainly wouldn't mind being seen with her on his arm, and there was something to be said for that because the heir to the Wayne fortune couldn't have low standards where image was involved.

In keeping with the Christmas theme of the party, his sweet alien friend had been dressed up like a snowflake, if even a snowflake was that perfect. Her sparkly silver-white dress was not so low cut at the top and not so short in the skirt as to be distasteful, but undoubtedly low cut and short enough to make Robin slightly edgy. Her long golden arms ended in a pair of short gloves that matched her dress, and her long golden legs ended in a pair of glittery open-toed sandals with a small heel. At her ears and neck were matching silver snowflake-shaped diamonds.

Where Alfred had acquired the talents of hair-dressing and applying makeup – presuming it was Alfred who put them on her – was another conundrum. But he had done a good job all the same. Her face was almost the same as usual, which was pretty damn good to begin with, but her cheeks, lips and eyelids had been dusted with very light, sparkly something-or-other. Her eyelashes had been frosted with silvery mascara, adding to the wintry appearance. Robin was glad her hair had been left down, as he preferred it, but several strands of it had been curled into a slight wave, and somehow tiny diamonds had been strung throughout her ruby mane as though she had been out in a snowstorm.

After almost a minute of silence, during which Robin just stared like a fool, Starfire coughed embarrassedly. "Is my appearance pleasing? Is it enough, do you think, to allure Mr Lancelyn?"

Any guy who was not allured, in Robin's opinion, had to be blind to both Starfire's outer and inner beauty. And that thought was so corny he was tempted to smack himself in the face.

"Yeah, you look great," he smiled encouragingly. "Star – Kory. I mean… yeah, Star." This was confusing.

She beamed. "You look very great too, Robin." Then she seemed to notice something, and gasped. "Your eyes! Oh, they are revealed at last!" She gave a bashful smile. "They are very lovely – Richard."

It was _very _peculiar to hear her say his real name in her melodious voice, and not remotely unpleasant. Forgetting his reservations about his eyes, he grinned idiotically – fortunately Starfire had always been endeared to idiots.

At this point Bruce entered, dressed in a tux like Robin. Though where Robin's shirt was dark red, Bruce's was dark blue. He gave his protégé the usual sceptical once-over, clearly disappointed that Robin had left off his bow tie and the top few buttons of his shirt were undone. At least he had the grace not to say anything, which may have been a first.

"I think this may very well work," he said upon seeing Starfire. He looked genuinely impressed, which may have been another first. Robin was almost concerned. However, soon Bruce settled back into familiar business-like mode.

"You know what you're doing?" he asked Starfire. She took a deep breath.

"I will talk to some people… then I will talk to Mr Lancelyn, and be quite…" she narrowed her eyes as she tried to remember the word she was looking for, "'presumptuous' with him."

"Yes. Forward. Flirt with him. Though not too brazenly, he likes the innocent type. Besides, his wife should be there."

Starfire appeared scandalised. "He would pursue a relationship with me even though he is married?"

Bruce's face darkened even more than usual. This was very dark indeed. "Some people are like that. Anyway, he'll probably ask you to dance, try to get you drunk. This shouldn't matter to your alien physiology anyway, but if you think you can act the part it might encourage him."

Starfire nodded, biting her lip. "I shall do my best."

"Sir," Alfred's sudden appearance caused only Star to jump. The other two were used to it. "The car is ready."

"Thank you Alfred." He turned back to the teens. "Let's go."

………

Man that was a boring chapter. I apologise. The next one will crank up the heat much more, and we'll also see the introduction of Lancelyn and a familiar face… Ooh, I know you're all on the edges of your seats!

Lavender Gaia – I know you, you're the one who's writing that story with Wonder Girl, though I guess it was obvious from your review… (love that story!) Thanks for your comments!

FaDiNgSiLvErStAr – aww Robin… I can imagine always being compared to Batman all the time would make him insecure like that. Let us all pat Robin.

Valley-Gurl101 – yes, the fandom was far too enticing for me to resist! After Evo finished I was suffering from severe superhero cartoon withdrawal. I'm glad I'm not alone :)

April4rmH-town – I was wondering about the other Titans myself… the story is clearly centred around Star and Robin, but I love those other guys so much… so I'm going to try and give them cameos in the future

Darkprince – thank you, I shall!

Neko Starfire – lol thanks, I pride myself on my descriptions. Except unfortunately I often tend to get carried away and they take up half the chapter… as was evidence in this one!

Kay jolyn – ahh yes, we all take sadistic pleasure in the Robin-torture. And yeah, Alfred and Bruce are fun to write! I'm very glad to have a self-proclaimed fan :D

RobinStarfire – I hope her dress did not disappoint!

Lil' LIK Star – I always _try _to update asap. Hopefully I won't lose my resolve as with so many other stories!

Catgirl R and S Fan – if you mean you want Bruce more, kind of, erm, stern and emotionless… I'll try! I do love me some JLU, but I must admit I haven't seen that many episodes!

Rsfan716 – I don't mind you being greedy if it results in nice reviews like that one :)

Moonlitesadness – lol, yes, there will be much more real deep romance later, but also plenty of sexual tension (it's so much fun to write!)

Gelasia – that's very good of you to say and very encouraging! I was never too confident in my character development, I appreciate it

Sugarland31 – no no, you go on being demanding! It's demanding readers (and reviewers – hint hint) that motivate procrastinators like me to update regularly

Clueless90 – gracias!


	5. Let's Get it Started

**Let's Get it Started**

As usual, Gotham's society of elite folk was not to be outdone in throwing the most lavish, extravagant and, in Robin's opinion, artificial parties. It didn't help that it was held at one of Bruce's hotels, which seemed to give people the idea that Robin would appreciate hearing all about his plentiful inheritance. They had barely stepped inside the enormous function room before the three of them were bombarded with a number of complete strangers who all somehow knew their names.

Bruce was immediately whisked away by someone or other, and it was fortunate that Starfire was fast enough to cling onto Robin's arm before they too were separated. Her initial bedazzled thrill at seeing their location turned into serious alarm, as though she thought she was being attacked.

With skill Robin extracted her from the mob and started to help her pat down her slightly ruffled hair, before he became self-conscious and dropped his hands.

"Forgive me," she laughed shakily, "The people on Tamaran were not permitted to swarm about the royal family in such a manner."

"It's alright," he patted her arm absently as he looked around for Bruce, who he hoped (sort of?) would know where Lancelyn was. He wasn't particularly looking forward to meeting this guy.

Unfortunately it appeared that Gotham's long missed but not forgotten local billionaire playboy (or at least the local billionaire playboy's heir), standing beside the famous visiting beautiful and otherworldly superhero, was quite the crowd-draw. It wasn't long before once again they were surrounded by excited people in tuxes and cocktail dresses.

"How do you two know each other?"

"Mr Grayson! It's been so long!"

"I can't believe it; she looks even more incredible in person!"

"How is university treating you?"

"You're the one who does the green shiny things; oh you are my favourite Titan!"

It was a very good thing that at this point, with the party in full swing, the mayor of Gotham took the opportunity to get up on stage in front of the swing band that was softly playing Christmas carols. As he cleared his throat into the microphone, the crowds of people melted back towards their seats at the circular tables around the dance floor. Robin and Starfire did the same, and were joined by Bruce shortly. However, the fourth chair at their table remained empty for the time being.

The mayor's speech was thankfully brief, and contained all the expected pleasantries about the joy of the season and how they must all not only be grateful for what they had been blessed with, but think of those who had less, etc. etc. He also welcomed Richard Grayson back home for the holidays, and introduced Starfire, who they were all very grateful to for taking the time to come and help their city and so on. There was much applause and much embarrassment on the parts of the two superheroes, though only Starfire showed it in her flushed cheeks.

Once the mayor had gone, the band struck up again and people started talking amongst themselves, a few scattering the dance floor, Bruce leant over the holly-and-red-and-white-flower arrangement in the centre of the table to speak to his comrades in a hushed voice.

"Alright Starfire, you want as much time with Lancelyn as possible. Approach him in a few minutes. Do you see him? Don't be too obvious, but he's the man in blue about four tables away, next to the woman in green."

Both Robin and Starfire peered surreptitiously over the top of Bruce's head. He was hard to miss, as the only man in the room clad entirely in electric blue. The teens cringed. From what they could see he was fairly short, stocky and _wide _but not exactly fat, with grey hair and a prominent bald patch. His skin was rather red in shade (clashing horribly with his obscene suit), as though he was constantly stressed out, which was at odds with his relaxed pose and hearty laugh that could be heard across the room. He was sitting with his back to them, meaning they couldn't see his face.

The woman next to him, presumably his wife, was clearly not the biggest fan of Alexander. The look of disdain on her face was blatant as she watched him swig back glasses of red wine. She too was short, her bobbed curly hair dyed a sort of attempted version of Starfire's red. Her dress was a 'festive' full-length green velvet, and she wore a tiara decorated with sprigs of holly. She might have been pretty if her heavily made-up face hadn't been contorted into such a grimace. It wasn't difficult to see why Lancelyn was so distracted flirting with the young, attractive society girl on his left.

"Dick," Bruce turned to his protégé, ignoring the icy blue glare he received at the use of name. "You can mingle, but keep an eye on Lancelyn. Analyse his body language. I'll want to know what works and how successful Starfire's been by the end of tonight."

"Where will you be?"

"Around," he replied airily, much to Robin's annoyance. "Oh—" just as he stood up to go and make the rounds of the room, he added, "and I believe there's another someone on the Lancelyn case here, but they shouldn't be a problem. A member of your spin-off team – Titans East?"

"Truly?" Starfire perked up at the prospect of another friend. "Do you know who?"

Bruce shrugged. "I'm sure you'll find each other." And with that he was gone.

After a moment's silence, Robin reluctantly turned to Starfire. "So… do you want to get started yet?"

Starfire gazed glumly at the snowy white tablecloth, where she was absent-mindedly playing with the tiny silver star-shaped confetti that had been sprinkled like snow all over the room.

"Honestly, no, I do not," she sighed. "Mine is a most undesirable task." Then she lifted her head and offered a brave smile. "But I shall complete it to the very best of my ability! For it is in the name of good."

He nodded vaguely, having been diverted from the conversation by the simple sight of her sparkly lips moving. Once he snapped out of it, he stood up abruptly. "Right, er, I'm gonna go to the bar, it's pretty close to his table and I should be able to see and hear alright. If I were you I'd go and talk to some other people first, it would look suspicious if you went straight up to him."

As he walked away, every instinct telling him not to turn his back and leave her, he wondered if he sounded much like Bruce when he was briefing his team members. The thought was unsettling. Taking a seat at the bar, he ordered a coke. Much as he would have liked to get drunk and forget his woes, it was necessary for him to be alert and on good form tonight.

A few seconds after he had left, Starfire had risen nervously from her chair, and uncertainly wandered in Lancelyn's general direction. She was clearly petrified at the prospect of talking to these obviously insane people, who were not nearly as respectful and understandable as the nobility she remembered from such Tamaranian celebrations. She didn't have to go very far before she was waylaid by a group of men from ages 18 to 50.

Robin kept his eye on her warily as he tried to make small talk with some people he was probably meant to be familiar with. Luckily they saw his mind was elsewhere and very soon made their excuses and hurried away, muttering about what college could do to a young man's manners. Ordinarily Robin wouldn't have liked this slight smudge on his otherwise flawless reputation, but right now he didn't much care.

Looking daggers over at Starfire and her cluster of admirers, he scarcely noticed as a boy his age with light red hair slid onto the stool beside him, dressed in a dark red tux.

"Hey Robin," the boy said softly, and the use of his pseudonym startled Robin into defensive mode, but he immediately settled when he saw who it was.

"It's _Richard_. Hey Speedy."

"It's _Roy_," mimicked his friend. They had long been aware of each other's alter egos, partially due to the fact that both their mentors were well-to-do businessmen-cum-superheroes who neurotically had to know everything about their team mates – and that included the identities of sidekicks.

"Bruce told me you were on the Lancelyn case," Robin kept his voice low.

"Yeah. I wouldn't have got involved except he bumped off a guy from Steel City, and so here I am."

"What's your angle?"

"Oh, you know. Ward of a rich guy, man-about-time." He raised his eyebrow. "Same as yours. Except," he jerked his head toward Starfire, who was managing to edge in Lancelyn's direction at last, "I didn't think of _that_."

"Of what?" Robin tried not to sound too tense.

"Of using a girl!" Speedy chuckled. "Not that Bee would have been very eager. Yep, Starfire was a stroke of genius."

Robin decided he may as well take credit for it. "Yeah. I hope he takes the bait."

Speedy snickered. "There's a doubt in your mind? He's only human."

………

Man, I'm sorry guys! That chapter was not only late up, but seriously devoid of any kind of fluff OR interest. But I was extremely desperate to get **something **up before I went away (to America! Yay!). So you'll probably get the next instalment of holiday-related amorous adventures in about two weeks.

I also apologise if anyone here really hates Speedy. It's not going to be a big ol' love triangle (we've already got Lancelyn in there to stir up the heat) and he's not going to be a main character, I just like him and I figured people might get bored of just Starfire and Robin over and over again. So, yes. There's my justification.

Clueless90 / lil' LIK star / redX'slilangel / RobinStarfire / Helplessly Romantic / inuandrave7 / WHOCARES? - thanks for your reviews! They are sweet like delicious candy…

Lavendar Gaia – yes, we all love Dick Grayson! (proceeds to love him)

FaDiNgSiLvErStAr – hooray for Starfire too! (proceeds to love her also, though in a considerably less physical way)

April4rmH-town – I do apologise for the shortness of that last chapter, this one isn't much better . and it's a lot of description again (is ashamed), but the next one will be chock full of actual stuff happening, I swear!

MonkeyMolly – lol, heck yeah he is!

Sugarland31 – Have I read Joker's Wild? I only love it to death!

Rsfan716 – I'm glad it's keeping you guessing! And don't worry, Robin will defend Starfire's innocence to the last degree

Kay jolyn – hehe, yeah, Robin was so adorable in DWD in his li'l tux, I have to incorporate the cuteness into my stories. And thanks for the comment on the tree, I've been wanting to somehow use that for sooo long!

RobinluvsStar – good to know! Incidentally, I'm a fan of your name. He sure does!

Brey – BB/Rae or BB/Terra, hmm… honestly, I'm not particularly inclined towards either one, I enjoy both of them! I don't dislike any couple (except ones that pair off Robin with any girl other than Starfire - I'm very jealous you understand). And thank you so much for the story recommendation! Simirit's stuff is seriously class.

Hoshi – hehehe. Don't be so down, I remain positive that there WILL be kissing in Teen Titans

Itxprincessxlala – I resolve to make my chapters longer from hereon!

Lunar Heart Crystal – we shall see… we shall see

Hoshi – umm, I'm not sure if you're the same hoshi as before… but you ARE the one who I added on MSN! Yay! Hi!

Icekaia – lol. I expect my summary DID leave much to be desired

Hoshi-girl – so… many…! Lol, I'm pretty sure you're all the same person and that I look like a fool but… oh well! Speak to you later!


	6. Full Swing

**Full Swing**

It didn't take too long for Starfire to expertly manoeuvre herself away from her gaggle of admirers. Robin could only suppose it was a skill that a princess had to perfect. Anyway, soon she was sashaying past Lancelyn's table, and just like that her hips were swaying in a way he hadn't thought her capable of. With every movement the light caught her hair and the glittery material of her dress, so it took Lancelyn approximately half a second to notice her.

"Say there," he cried, leaning towards her to stop her in her tracks. She turned her head innocently to blink at him, offering a friendly, slightly bemused smile. "Hold your horses, sweetie. Won't you come and join us?" 'Us' referred only to Lancelyn, his scowling wife and an old man with a monocle who was already asleep. The other occupants of their table were fortunately dancing or socialising.

"If I may," she answered politely, before taking the seat beside him which he held out for her. "I believe you are Mr Lancelyn, yes?"

"Why yes, my dear. And you are, unless I'm very much mistaken, the famous Starfire."

All this was the general gist of their slightly distorted conversation that Robin could pick up from the microphone Starfire had in place of one of the tiny diamonds in her snowflake earrings. He could clearly see, despite the fairly large distance between them, that Lancelyn's eyes were not focused on her face. Speedy turned back to him, two drinks in hand.

"Great minds think alike," his friend elbowed him and pulled something out of his jacket – that turned out to be another very tiny listening device. "I slipped it onto Lancelyn earlier."

"I hate having to sit here like this, not doing anything," Robin muttered, feeling frustrated. "And Starfire, putting herself out over there."

She wasn't really putting herself out at all. She was simply engaged in friendly conversation, and it might have been totally innocent. But Lancelyn was clearly not intending for it to be. He was leant over in her direction with his back to his wife completely, who wore a smouldering glare as embarrassing as her apparel.

As the band struck up 'White Christmas', Lancelyn held his hairy hand out to Starfire and said, "Would you like to dance?"

It took Robin's eagle eyes to spot the tension in her shoulders, and to notice the momentary pause before she smiled. Robin's and Mrs Lancelyn's eyes followed the pair out onto the dance floor with identical fury.

Speedy watched them as well, as the older man grabbed the young girl around the waist, pulling her up against him. He was about eye-level with her throat, and could plainly be seen to take a deep breath, inhaling her scent. Speedy had to shiver, and felt both pity and admiration for any girl who could stand it. He cast a glance over to his friend, who had grit his teeth and judging by his white knuckles, would break his glass any minute. With one smooth motion, Speedy had removed it and placed it safely on the table. Robin didn't even notice.

Starfire was putting on a pretty good show. At least, she didn't look like she was going to be sick. Her hands rested very lightly on Lancelyn's shoulders, her back was perfectly straight, and she was gazing fixedly at the far wall. She held her head high, as though trying to keep it as far away from Lancelyn's bald patch as possible.

The two swayed together slowly, and before long Lancelyn's hand was sliding lower and lower, until it only remained decent by a centimetre or so. Robin glimpsed at Mrs Lancelyn, who had turned to her husband's forgotten glass of wine for comfort. She looked like she was having about as much fun as he was; about as much fun, that is, as being kidnapped in the night, drugged, and waking up in a forest in Germany, your body painted purple, and wearing nothing but a blindfold and roller skates.

"So, my dear," came Lancelyn's crackly voice over their microphones, "how long are you in Gotham for?"

"Um, until the Day of Christ's Mass, at the very least," she replied.

"Good," a predatory smile spread across his face, looking for all the world like a Cheshire cat in a blue suit. "Then I hope I shall see you at _my_ Christmas party."

"There is another one?" Starfire blinked.

"Yes, at my home. It's rather a way out of the city… almost in the country, in fact, but I think you'll find it most hospitable. I do wish you'd come."

Her green eyes flashed, very briefly, but very definitely, in Robin's direction, as though looking for confirmation. "Y-yes, I should think I should manage it… if the levels of crime are not too high that evening."

"It's on Christmas Eve. I _hate_ to think that we'd go the four days between then and now without seeing one another, but I have lots of business to attend to."

"That is quite alright," said Starfire hurriedly, trying not to sound too relieved.

"You're a sweet child," he breathed, and his hands slid up her back underneath her hair. She visibly shuddered, but he apparently took it for one of pleasure, because he grinned at her and his voice dropped to an oily whisper. "But just how much of a child are you?"

Robin leapt up off his stool, fully prepared to stomp over to Lancelyn and stab him in the eye with a fork. But before he had taken a step, Speedy had gripped his arm and wrestled him back onto his seat.

"Are you nuts?" Roy hissed, "Do you know how lucky you are no one saw that? What are you trying to do, blow the operation?"

Robin's chest heaved as he tried to control himself. Now that his initial murderous response was faded away, it was replaced with shame. Starfire was still over there, dancing calmly, none the worse for wear. Nothing had happened. And he had just taken leave of his senses and all his years of training. If Speedy hadn't been there he might have made a severe fool of himself. It was a poor excuse for a superhero, who could let feelings affect his work.

Starfire had remained silent, and Lancelyn didn't seem to mind not having a reply to his question. He was apparently intent on finding out the answer for himself. He had closed his eyes, and slowly laid his head on her bare breast bone.

Robin stared at them in disbelief, his mood having flipped at lightning speed once again. This guy had some nerve. His hands were sliding lower again, this time without hesitation. In their dancing they had slowly rotated, so now Lancelyn had his back to the bar where Robin and Speedy sat – but Starfire's sudden jolt and soft squeak was enough to tell them that Lancelyn's meaty hands had found their destination.

Robin was obviously not very good at learning from his mistakes. Because only a few seconds after his first outburst, he gave a repeat performance. He jumped up with a savage expression and was ready to do some damage.

But Speedy didn't even need to stop him. He had hardly moved, and Mrs Lancelyn had beaten him to it. Having swallowed the last of her husband's wine, she had moved onto the sleeping gentleman at her table's half-empty glass, and was now thoroughly intoxicated. Remarkably steady on her feet for a woman so drunk, she marched her way over to her husband and Starfire.

"You moron!" she yelled at the top of her voice, which was very screechy and slurred. Everyone in the room turned to look. She groped for Lancelyn's arm, and tore it away from Starfire's hips. "You… making a… spectacle…" she rocked clumsily in her pointy heels that still didn't elevate her to the height of Starfire's shoulder. It was clear to all who was the one making the spectacle.

"Louise…" Lancelyn raised his hands uselessly to try and comfort her, but looked surprisingly un-alarmed. Maybe he was used to it.

"Alexander!" she squawked in reply, but then turned brutally onto Starfire, who stood there looking baffled and horrified. "And _you_—you little tramp!"

Everyone gasped. Robin clenched his fists and took one stride before Speedy was at his side, restraining him with a hand on his elbow. "Wait," he whispered.

"Who are YOU? To waltz in here with your dress and your, your hair… which is obviously fake, by the way. You're a dirty--"

Starfire might not have understood what she meant by calling her a tramp, but by now she had the general picture of things.

"Please!" she cried, sounding less hurt than indignant. "You are embarrassing us all…"

"I'll show you who's embarrassed!" Mrs Lancelyn retorted suddenly. She was still holding the glass of red wine she had pilchered from her dozing table companion, and now she stared down at it, struck with inspiration. Defiantly raising her hand, she promptly flung the entire goblet's contents onto Starfire's dress.

………

E-gad! A philandering husband? A jealous wife? Adultery, foul play, and _murder most foul?_ A dress covered in wine? A million years since my last update? Whatever shall we do!

icekaia, Bruisor-Princess Powerful, twighlight16, banana fritz, Neko Saphira, Waterbook, xBxMYxJaMeSxDeANx, Illegally Blonde, robinsnumber1fan, WeLcOmE2pArAdIsE, amoeba2, Cosmiclimate, Midnight Fantasy, whocares, lil' LIK star, mr.rogers, DancingThruLife, itxprincessxlala, Tokyogirl12, FaDiNgSiLvErStAr, CherrySparklez, sugarland31, Dark-Swan, Daphne, clueless90, jade, cutterforthecause – _(pants after typing all those names) _thanks guys! Every review, even the short ones, makes writing it all so worthwhile!

petitidejeuner0708 – hi! It's you:D

RobinluvsStar – poor Star :( and Robin :( and RobxStar fans everywhere! But things will work out for them, of course. And I hope it was worth the wait, for it was a very long wait, eek

Jeanniestorm – well, let's be honest, disgusting as it is, you DO get guys like thirty years old who are still interested in 16-year-olds. Lancelyn's a murderer and philanderer (or is he? lol), so I doubt he would have any qualms about statutory rape. Where I come from, Starfire would be legal anyway… not that that makes it any better of course:O

Rsfan716 – Robin will protect Starfire's innocence to the end of time! _(freaks out) _Anyway, I know, parties like that are painful experiences. The British upper crust is "about as much fun as being kidnapped in the night, drugged, and waking up in a forest in Germany, your body painted purple, and wearing nothing but a blindfold and roller skates"

Jericho of Gilead – wow, thank you so much! That review made me feel great, and laugh as well. I would have definitely added you on MSN, if your e-mail would have shown up on stupid _(smacks computer) _so if you still want me to add you… hmm… review again and put in your address without the dot? That should hopefully work

P.S. I love Albert too :)

Rjo547 – I love reading Batman/TT crossovers, they're always great, but unfortunately there aren't many. Which is why I had to write one myself! And yes, Starfire is often not given the credit she deserves, in my humble opinion

MyMonkeyIsOrange – what a coincidence, mine is turquoise _(high five!)_

AvePlateada – he is so cute isn't he? His hair isn't as good as Robin's, but he has the Robin Hood thing going on so it makes up for it to some degree

Jadepriestess - 10 minutes! Either it IS too short, or you took some kind of speed reading degree at University! O.o

April4rmH-town – "nobody is perfect" lol. And yes I did have a great time in America! Thanks for asking! We went to New York and New Orleans… I don't know if it's selfish to think it, but I'm glad I saw it before, well, you know. It was such a beautiful city

Inuandrave7 – lol, no, I don't think Speedy is in love with Star. Sorry if that disappointed you. But the Robin/Starfire/Lancelyn/Lancelyn's wife thing is enough for now, methinks

Kay jolyn – ahh, kay jolyn, as one of my favourite reviewers AND writers, it makes me very sad to make people like you wait ages and ages for another chapter. You always notice the details in this story, it makes me feel special!

Lavender Gaia – Roy; great guy, great guy. I agree. Thanks a lot for your review, I don't think this chapter was as 'fluid', but I'm getting back into the writing thing after a bit of a break, and I hope you enjoyed it all the same :)

ROBIN LOVES STARFIRE FOREVER – lol

Kristy – you know I'll be honest with you… it was your review that really got me out of my stupor and start writing this again. Not that everyone else's reviews weren't just as lovely, but I'd sort of forgotten about this story myself until I got yours. So thank you!


	7. PWNED!

**PWNED! **

_Oh. dear. _was Robin's initial thought. He, like everyone else in the room, was staring stricken at Starfire's dress. The once pristine, sparkling snow-whiteness was blemished with an enormous burgundy patch, rapidly spreading from her chest to her thighs. Starfire herself stood aghast, her shoulders tensed, her arms held out from her sodden body, blinking down at herself in astonishment.

_Do something smart Starfire. Don't kill her. Keep your dignity_. Oh, what he wouldn't give to run out there and save her this humiliation. But for once he had no game plan. This hadn't been in the script. He couldn't very well beat on Mrs Lancelyn, much as he would like to.

Starfire's eyes glowed a faint green, and for a brief moment Robin thought all was lost. She would blast Mrs Lancelyn into the wall and become extremely unpopular. Starfire was a very good-natured person as a rule, but if you wound up a Tamaranian you were asking for it.

On the other hand, Tamaranians are not the most predictable of creatures. And their crown princess was more chock full of surprises than any of them.

Her lip quivered for a moment, and though her eyes didn't return to their normal state (everyone in the room was quite terrified), she seemed to regain some composure. Her arms dropped to her sides at least.

"You will … apologise," her voice was loud and regal and fairly unlike her usual quiet tone. She didn't give Mrs Lancelyn time to apologise, however, because before anyone knew what was going on – Robin least of all – she reached down to the hem of her dress and pulled it right over her head in one fluid motion.

Speedy's hand fell from Robin's arm and they both just gaped. Their friend stood there in nothing but gloves, shoes, jewellery and a tiny cream silk slip that barely covered enough to keep her from being arrested. She balled up her soiled dress and tossed it at Mrs Lancelyn, who caught it clumsily and whose eyes were wide as saucers.

"And you will have that cleaned thoroughly and returned to me!" With that, Starfire spun on her high heel and marched from the room. A path seemed to have automatically been cleared for her, even though from what Robin could tell nobody moved and their faces just followed her exit in slack-jawed wonderment.

Once she had passed through the doors and out of sight, the crowd burst into hysterical chatter; Lancelyn's wife was immediately swallowed up by rabid gossip-mongers. Robin took an instinctive step in the direction Star had taken, but was once again restrained.

"I'm on it; it'll be less suspicious," Speedy winked before living up to his name and shooting after her in a flash of dark red. Robin scowled, made a move back towards the bar, then decided against it and followed anyway.

They hadn't gone far and were soon located, Starfire leaning against the wall in a dark corner, her head bowed and her hands scrunched in her drooping bangs. Speedy stood close, Robin noticed automatically, probably to keep her warm… _or under that pretence, anyway!_ She already had his jacket over her shivering shoulders.

"Starfire!" they both looked up as he stopped in front of them, and Starfire sniffed pitifully.

"I am so sorry Richard!" she gasped, then gripped onto the lapels of his jacket. "I fear I have lain to ruin all our plans!" With that she buried her face in the crook of his neck and clung onto him as though afraid he would push her away.

"It's okay Star, and what are you talking about?" he put his arms around her in return and tried to comfort her while raising his eyebrows questioningly over her head at Speedy, who simply shrugged.

"Surely I have made a laughing stock of myself, but you see, I was so angry… it did not occur to me until too late that on Earth people are more… reserved. Mr Lancelyn will never be attracted to me now!"

Speedy couldn't help it, it seemed, because he burst out laughing at her last comment. Robin frowned at this but might have done the same if she hadn't been so upset.

"You mad, woman?" Speedy clapped Starfire heartily on the back, still chuckling. "You sealed the deal. Cleavage and legs are your ace in the hole, baby."

Robin had little time to scowl again because Starfire lifted her head from his chest and blinked at Speedy through shiny eyes. "It was good?"

"He's right," Robin interjected, determined not to be ignored. "It was a good move. You looked really – er–"

"Hot!" Speedy finished for him cheerfully.

She gave a shy, grateful smile. "Truthfully? Because I am in actuality feeling the cold."

"We'd better get you home," Robin nodded. "You got invited to his party, right? We can finish up there."

"But Richard," she inserted herself comfortably under his arm as the three made their way to the stairs. "His party is not until the Eve of Christmas. Are we to wait that long before proceeding?"

"Yes," his reply was firm and flat. The longer until they next met Lancelyn the better, as far as he was concerned. Fishing a mobile phone from his pocket with his free hand he pressed '2' on speed dial and asked Alfred to bring the car around.

At the top of the stairs, back nearer the door from whence they had come, an old society dame appeared in a fluorescent pink dress adorned with large feathers. Robin quickly withdrew his arm from Starfire's shoulders, but he needn't have worried. As the woman weaved her way toward them it became clear she was drunk.

"Hold! Wait a moment, my dears," Starfire and Speedy had enough presence of mind to grab one of her arms each before she toppled down the sweeping staircase. After a brief wobble she continued as though she hadn't almost just fallen to her death.

"Why you are the lovely lady who told off Mrs Lancelyn, aren't you?" she peered at Starfire through bloodshot eyes.

"Y-yes, m'am. I am sorry for causing a scene."

Her laugh was high-pitched and slightly maniacal. "My darling girl, I only stay alive for entertainment like that. Between you and me…" here she dropped into a stage whisper that might have been heard within a several metre radius. "… she is not well-liked. Or her husband. Trash, really. They were trash, and then they somehow got themselves to the top."

Starfire nodded with little idea of what was going on. Fortunately she was spared further confusion when the woman turned with gusto towards Robin. "And _you!_" Robin took a step back, uncertain whether or not she would attack him. "You are just the most adorable thing I have ever seen!" She reached out to take his face in her wrinkled hands, but somehow the motion caused her to spin drunkenly around, and she ended up smiling dazedly at Speedy instead. She didn't miss a beat. "Oh my! Your hair just changed colour before my very eyes!"

"Er… we have to go now. It was very nice to make your acquaintance, m'am. Perhaps you should…" Speedy took her by the shoulders and gently directed her back in the direction of the door. "…go back inside…" With a careful nudge he sent her stumbling forwards, and before she could turn back around the three of them had scampered down the stairs.

"See Star? Nobody likes her, you just made yourself even more popular," Robin slipped his arm (discreetly) back around her, this time round her waist, as they reached the glass front doors.

"Sorry to say this is where I leave you," Speedy halted as Robin pushed on the gilded handle, and a cold wind bit through them instantly. "I'm gonna keep an eye on Lancey for the rest of the evening."

Starfire went to remove his jacket, but he stopped her with a hand on top of hers. "Keep it," with that, he swiftly pulled her hand towards him and bent over it with a kiss.

Upon straightening, he flashed a wink at Robin, who could only roll his eyes. Speedy was a notorious flirt and also one of his best friends, and Starfire was irresistible fun, so he couldn't really feel too irritated by it. Though her little giggle did spark a brief grate of his teeth.

The limo was awaiting them. The still trembling Starfire climbed in first, and sighed with relief as she felt the heated seat beneath her. Even a Tamaranian felt the cold on a midwinter night when she wore nothing except something that scarcely constituted as anything at all. It didn't help that there was neither moon nor stars, so not a lot of solar energy for her to absorb. However, Alfred had really cranked up the heat in the back seat (Robin blushed at the thought) and Starfire was wont to take off her borrowed jacket (making him blush even more). When she stretched out across the seat, resting her head on his arm, he thought for a moment he might do something very stupid. It turned out she fell asleep seconds later. It was an extremely comfortable car ride home to end an extremely uncomfortable nigh, and by the time they pulled into the Wayne Manor drive Robin had almost dozed off himself, leaning against the car door so that Starfire became spread over his hip, her arms instinctively fastening around his waist.

When Alfred opened the door to let them out, Robin was too content to be embarrassed. He covered Starfire with his own jacket – it would have been logical to leave her with Speedy's and keep his own, but he put it down to some weird alpha-male thing.

Was he going to have to carry Starfire to her bedroom every night from now on?

He certainly hoped so. Particularly if you replaced 'her' with 'his'.

_I've had to watch her come on to some fat old guy all evening. I deserve to indulge myself._

… … …

Ugh I've been so long updating this, I'm so very sorry. I don't know what came over me. Maybe it's cause kay jolyn hasn't been around for a while.. brings down my morale :( Where art thou kj?

But here it is, at last, even though it's short and I don't really like it much. I don't know why that drunk woman in the pink dress was in there at all. 00 On the plus side, for a few days Robin and Starfire get to have some wintery fun (and fluff) without Lancelyn involved :)

Thanks for the reviews Lunar Ice Dancer, MyMonkeyIsOrange, sugarland31, WeLcOmE2pArAdIsE, KIK, RobinStarfire, GUILTYSPARK, Ali, Caitlin, itxprincessxlala, Lelila, robstarlovertotheend, xStarfirex, AvePlateada, DeathsLastBreath, FaithfulDarkPrincess, StarfireXxXRobin, jade, Stollhofen125mgmccallum, CatGirl R and S Fan, Whocares, seriously, Zogeta, Bree-2006, Kenshin4ever, Karsin, Takari AAF, Tokyogirl12, updatenow, inuandrave7, deadly-anger, RobxStar4eva,

RobinLuvsStar – Starfire deserves applause for being so tolerant! ( applause ) I'm glad you like her.. and I'm glad you hate Lancelyn and his wife!

Logical Lunatic – lol I hope stripping constitutes in your mind as 'politely saving herself' ;)

Rsfan716 – lol he will get his ass beaten by Robin, but you'll have to be patient. Oh and… what movie? lol

Miss Blackfire – I always thought Starfire would look pretty in white. Let us all simultaneously bite Mrs Lancelyn

Lavendar Gaia – what on earth do you mean? Who hasn't had an illegitimate child with an international terrorist:O Well, he was an up-and-coming international terrorist… he told me he was gonna be big… oh well, anyway, I hope you liked this chapter

Petitdejeuner0708 – lol I think you mean blast him to the moon and… just leave him there!

Sapphire – I wish :( In England we haven't even got season 4 yet

April4rmH-town – Houston! Wow. That must be cool

Tvdramamaster – drama, romance, nasty old pedophiles, crime… that's definitely all I want in my life:D

Xox.Annie Potter.xox – lol! If I could wrap up Harry Potter and give him to you as a present so you needn't feel jealous, I would… unfortunately it is beyond my means so I can only give you this chapter

Dark-Swan – I'm glad you think Speedy showing up is hot! I was worried it would anger some people… I guess my lack of an update angered people more though? (_sheepish_)

Rock'n'rollbitch – heh, why do I find it easier to write in Robin's POV, I wonder? Probably because I'm more obsessive like him than I am cheerful like Starfire. Glad you like!

Kay jolyn – heee, I'm so happy you like this. Your stories are some of my ultimate favourites. I guess the whole Speedy calm, Robin crazy thing isn't the right way round but… meh. Lol.

Illegally Blonde – lol

BlueTen – I feel special :)

DancingThruLife – I personally would not judge you if, had you been in Starfire's place, you had _cut him! Cut him good! _…Girlfriend. Fo shizzle homay!

Ameoba2 – Robin is cute ALWAYS! If he was forcefeeding Beast Boy dirt he would be cute

Surfgirl15 – heck yeah! They will so kiss eventually.


	8. The Next Day

**The Next Day**

In the hot and sunny California summers, Starfire's natural body temperature – several degrees higher than that of the average human – was considered a burden. Not by Star, who was even less sensitive towards heat than she was to cold, but by the people around her. It was like sitting next to a furnace.

However, in the chilly New England winter, Robin was learning to appreciate Starfire to no end. He had never had a better morning.

He first stirred when he felt her move underneath his arm, which he had thrown over her, his hand tucked underneath her head to act as a pillow. "Robin?" he heard, music to his ears.

"Mmm…" he mumbled into her hair.

He felt her turn her head to try and look at him behind her, but she was rather tightly hampered by his grip on her.

"Why am I in your bed?"

"I'unno."

She sighed and settled back down, choosing the perfect time not to ask a lot of questions, which was her normal reaction to things.

After an hour or so more of blissful half-sleep, he felt Starfire slide out from underneath him. He groaned and groped for her tiredly, but with a giggle she was gone. He decided to get up and go to breakfast.

Robin could tell Alfred was thoroughly unimpressed by Starfire's dress having been desecrated. He was even less amused by her having given the dress to Mrs Lancelyn, who's cleaning skills he didn't particularly trust. Bruce was, surprisingly, less upset. In fact he was in high spirits – as high as his ever got, anyway. Lancelyn, it seemed, was smitten, and instead of soothing his wife's temper had spent the rest of the evening asking Bruce what he knew about the young superhero he had brought as his guest. Bruce had obviously denied knowing anything at all, other than that she was very sweet. Lancelyn had agreed. Robin had sulked.

Starfire hadn't been present in the dining room, so Robin went seeking her.

He found her in the sitting room that contained their personal tree and presents, curled up on the sofa reading something. She had on a lilac turtleneck with a pattern of white diamonds and stars in a stripe across her chest, and skin-tight white jeans. It takes a certain body type to pull off white jeans. Starfire had it to the extreme.

"Hi Star," Robin leant over the back of the sofa and smiled fondly when she gave a start.

"Robin!" she smiled in return.

"What are you reading?"

"Oh," she giggled and turned red, as did Robin when he peered over her shoulder, saw, and was rather mortified. "It is the album of the photographed memories. Alfred gave it to me to entertain myself."

"Heh…" he was now looking at himself, age twelve, wearing a little blue suit, a big smile, and a **really** bad hairstyle.

"You look so cute, Richard," the switch of names surprised him, and he wasn't really sure why she had done it. Glancing at her, he could tell she hadn't even noticed.

"Thanks… I think dorky is a better word."

"I do not know what that means, but I hope it is good, because this picture is delightful! I must ask Alfred if I can make a copy of it to take home, for I am sure all our friends would like to see."

Robin groaned. "Er.. why don't you just give that here, I'll copy it for you…" he reached out to take it but she yanked her hands away and he almost grabbed her knee. That would have been awkward…

"Do not be embarrassed, Richard! You should be happy that there are people who love you and wish to preserve souvenirs of your youth."

Three things crossed his mind – one, that she was right. Two, that had she meant herself as one of those people? And three, that there was a hint of melancholy to her voice.

"There are people who want to preserve souvenirs of you, too," he said softly, and she looked up at him in surprise.

"Oh," she tittered nervously, her cheeks glowing. "Yes, I – I am very grateful that I have found people who love me."

Had he said he loved her? He couldn't remember and started growing slightly hot under the collar. It didn't matter anyway because she carried on:

"I am simply regretful that I have none of these pictures to remember my childhood by."

It seemed there was a Tamaranian recipe for humble pie, and he was getting a large slice. And it was bitterer than the Earthly version.

"But then," she smiled bravely, "perhaps it is a good thing, yes? It makes it easier to forget the times I do not want to recall."

This was not the way he had envisioned their few days together before they had to get back to work. For one thing, she was wearing clothes. But – _ahem _– that wasn't the point. It was time to take a leaf out of Beast Boy's book, and change the subject.

However, the day Robin takes a leaf out of Beast Boy's book may be the day the world implodes, and fortunately t'was not this day. Starfire's blues were replaced by confusion before he could open his mouth, when the painting of some guy on a horse over the fireplace suddenly disappeared into the wall. In its place was the less aesthetic face of Silkie, extremely close up.

"Silkie!" cried Starfire, leaping up off her seat and almost knocking Robin over backwards. She darted over to the newly-materialised plasma screen and hovered in front of it.

"That's right!" came Beast Boy's voice, and his own green head popped up as he brought Silkie away from the camera. "Say 'hello' Silkie! Say 'Merry Christmas Mommy!'" He took one of Silkie's tiny little legs between his fingers and made him 'wave.' Starfire cooed and giggled, and the worm gurgled happily.

"If we can move the _animals_ out of the way," Beast Boy and Silkie were swiftly shoved aside with an 'Oi!' and Raven appeared in view. "We were going to ask how your mission is going."

"It's… progressing," Robin muttered as Starfire landed beside him.

"Yes, we travelled to a part-ay last night and it was quite an experience! Friend Speedy was there and I did the flirting with an old man and Robin's face was purple and then a woman attacked me so I took off my dress and Robin's face turned red, then we came home and slept together!" Starfire said all this very fast, without taking a breath, and with a large smile on her face. The rest of the Titans – and Silkie, just stared at her, and then Robin.

"…It's a long story, and no, it's not what you're thinking," said Robin lamely. "How are things in Jump?"

"Well, you know winter," shrugged Cyborg.

"People trying to commit suicide, dark enough so people can get mugged at five in the afternoon… don't you just love the holidays?" Raven drawled.

"Yes!" said Starfire, somehow missing the point entirely. She probably hadn't heard what Raven had said and had been distracted by Silkie in the corner of the screen trying to get her attention.

"Well, we won't keep you any longer. I'm sure you didn't get much sleep last night," Cyborg winked.

"No," lamented Starfire, "but we compensated this morning–" Robin hastily barged her to the side, eager to get her away from the screen, and plastered a false smile on his face.

"We have to go now! Lots of mission planning and boring paperwork to do, so bye, and merry Christmas!" With a flick of the candlestick on the mantelpiece (he knew how Wayne Manor worked) the Titans were swiftly replaced by the man on the horse.

"Goodbye, friends," said Starfire confusedly, long after they had vanished. She turned to Robin. "What work are we to do, Robin? Perhaps researching Mr Lancelyn?"

"Work?" he repeated. "Oh, yes, well. Now I think about it, there's not much we have to do. Nothing."

"But…"

"You know what we need to do!" He clicked his fingers, feigning sudden inspiration.

"Wha–"

He took her hand and led her to the door. "Sledding."

…

"Richard, I dislike to sound doubtful, but this looks awfully unsafe."

"Nah," he waved his gloved hand at her dismissively. "Not if you know what you're doing."

"But we are quite high."

That was true. Robin had brought Starfire to the top of the tallest hill in Gotham Central Park, which was refreshingly empty due to the weather. There were the occasional dog-walkers and kids throwing snowballs, but no one seemed intent on bothering them. In all likeliness, buried under their winter coats, hats and scarves (purely decoration in Starfire's case) they probably looked like your average teenage couple having some fun, and not the 'celebrities' they were.

"Star, you've flown _spaceships_ before. And you're afraid of a sled?" he teased, hoping to get a rise out of her.

The cheeks that were visible between her purple scarf and hat turned redder than they already were from the cold. "Spaceships have brakes," she said stiffly.

He laughed and gestured to the sled. "You'll be fine. Get on."

"You must have been possessed by the grelnarp, for you are insane if you think I shall," she turned her back on him and folded her arms, but he would bet that she really wanted to have a go.

"Fine," he rolled his eyes and plopped down onto the wooden body of his faithful old sled. She looked over her shoulder, as he had known she would. He patted the space in front of him invitingly. "Still room. Any takers?" She turned fully and eyed him with suspicion. "Don't you trust me?" he asked innocently.

"Hmph," said Starfire, but climbed on all the same.

With a silly grin, he placed his arms around her to take the reins, and as he did, leant in close to her ear.

"I made this sled myself, you know."

"You whaaaaAAAA!" her horrified question turned into a horrified scream as he kicked off with all the strength in his legs, which was a lot.

As they began their descent at breakneck speed, the icy wind slapped him in the face, though not as hard as Starfire's hair did. He saw red, literally, and spluttered as strands found their way to his mouth.

"Starfire, I can't see…!" As if that wasn't the worst of it, Starfire had twisted around in her seat and grabbed onto the lapels of his coat. Her legs latched around his waist and her face buried itself in his shoulder.

The sled had long ago veered out of control, and then there was a resounding thump that took all the breath from Robin's lungs and made his very brain vibrate, as they slammed into an evergreen tree. The force of it shook the branches with such vigour that they were soon buried in a drift of snow.

When Robin fought his way back to the surface and emerged into the sunlight, warm and bright by comparison, all he saw of Starfire was one purple snow boot protruding a few metres to his right. He pulled himself to his feet and hauled her out.

She dangled from his hold, suspended upside-down by her ankle, wearing an astonished expression.

"Was that supposed to happen?" she gasped.

He laughed as well as he could with lungs full of snow, and sat down heavily. She righted herself and crawled towards him.

"I fear I was not the model of composure and may have caused that mishap," she knelt in front of him and crossed her hands apologetically.

"It was your first time – er – sledding," he patting her shoulder awkwardly. "Maybe I should have started you off with something smaller. I recommend Christmas cookies."

… … …

It's been too long, and no excuse this time! Kay jolyn came back and I still was lazy. But I buckled down and forced this chapter out, I hope y'all liked it, even though I didn't. I guess I'm still trying to get back into the whole writing malarkey, I'm rather rusty.

I got an email from warning me against posting review replies in my chapters any more :( Sorry you guys, reviews are still majorly appreciated!


End file.
